


Holding You

by Passionpire88



Series: Out Of The Woods Snapshots [2]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: I'm currently working on a roleplay that takes begins midseason 4.  Here is the one of the many one shots dedicated to the original work. I hope you enjoy it!





	Holding You

“Midge! What is going on?” Huffed Alison with a slight pout. “I haven't seen my mate all day. This better be good.” The queen had trussed the blonde up like a turkey in a shimmering mint green strapless gown and helped curl her hair a little. 

“Don't you trust me, Ali?” Asked the monarch with her eyes twinkling with mischief as she led her friend outside the palace. 

“Depends on the hour.” Muttered Alison. 

“This way. You'll definitely thank me later.” 

“Whatever.” 

Midge smirked. “Put this on.” 

Alison rolled her eyes. “A blindfold? I'm not into that, remember? Plus I don't think David likes me like that.”

“Hush, Ali. Humor me.” 

“Fine.” 

“No peeking!” Sang Midge.

“You're ridiculous.” 

“You love me.”

“Debatable.”

“We’re hereeee!” Midge gently removed the blindfold and there was-

“Em?” Among the twinkling fairy lights of the small secluded courtyard they were in with romantic music playing softly from some unknown source...was Emily Fields looking breathtaking in a short but simple navy blue dress. 

“Surprise.” Emily said with a small but sly smile. 

“I felt bad about you missing the ball, Ali. So...I pulled a few strings.” Midge smiled warmly at the two of them.

“Thank you. This is...I can't seem to ever thank you enough, Midge.” Her eyes hadn't left Emily.

“Have a good night ladies!” Alison didn't hear her because Emily's fingers laced with hers and then they were gliding together on the smooth stones of the courtyard.

“When you told me I would see you later, this wasn't what I was expecting.” The blonde’s tone was playful. 

“It was hard keeping it from you.” Emily lowered a hand slightly to Ali’s hip for a moment before spinning the other girl around. 

“Dance lessons?” 

“Midge is thorough.” The brunette said with a sigh. 

“Should I be jealous?” 

“No.” Emily's smile in the candlelight made her knees weak. 

Ali chuckled. “So...how was your day? Any new skills learned in boot camp today from Dragon Power Bottom?” 

“ALI!” The giggles and scandalized gasp that followed were worth everything. 

“Oh please, Em...Spence and Flinna rely on the same tactics to stay sane right now.” 

A surprisingly sexy smirk appeared before Emily had her in a dip and before Alison could say anything, their lips met. When Emily Fields kissed her...she lost her breath, bite and mind. She wasn't Alison DiLaurentis...she was just like any other girl in love. “Em…” Was she crying? Fuck. 

“Ali…” soft voice and hands made her fall further and cry more. “Ali I-” 

“It's not anything you're doing...it's...I missed you so fucking much and I fought so fucking hard so I could see you again and-” Pressing her girlfriend against the wall, the dancing became irrelevant and had been forgotten. “I love you...I love you so, so much, okay? You're everything to me. I would do anything for you and I'm so sorry I made you believe otherwise…” Emily's gasp of surprise into the kiss that followed made it better and worse. 

“Ali...it's...it's okay.” 

“No. It's not. Emily, I treated you like dirt. I-” A finger on her lips and a firm look in the hazel eyes stopped her mid-sentence.

“No. It wasn't. But I forgave you. I understand why.” 

Ali sniffles as she clung to Emily. “You...you do.” 

“It's okay to be afraid.” 

“I'm not scared of that anymore...I just...I just want you. And we don't have much time.” 

“Don't talk like that.” Another kiss, this one urgent and bringing her down from hysteria to the earth.

“I don't deserve you, Em.” 

“If you didn't...would I still be here?” A warm hand on her blushing cheek. 

“No.” The truth had never been so good to Alison DiLaurentis before as she smiled a wobbly smile and they kissed again.


End file.
